Les masques
by Mael-kun
Summary: "Je pense qu'on devrait laisser tomber nos masques, ça ne sert à rien de s'empoisonner l'existence comme ça, surtout quand ça t'empêche d'être heureuse." Dans un lycée comme les autres, une bande d'amis comme les autres, des adolescents comme les autres laissent tomber leurs masques et vous montrent qui ils sont vraiment [LGBTQIA fanfic]
1. Prologue

**Bonjour !**  
 **Dans cette fiction je traiterais de beaucoup de sujet que je veux aborder (mais pas tous npn plus parce que quand même, il y en a beaucoup)**

 **Passez voir les notes en bas de la page à chaque chapitre j'essaierai de mettre des "notes", des bonus etc...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle souffla en réajustant sa queue de cheval et entra dans le lycée. Elle salua rapidement ses amis avant de le rejoindre. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et commença à lui parler de tout et de rien. Quand la cloche sonna elle le salua d'un rapide signe de main avant de se diriger vers sa classe, seule. Tous ses amis étaient en ES, à part lui, il était en S comme elle, mais ils se retrouvaient quand même séparés.

Elle entra dans la salle et s'assit à sa place habituelle, près de la fenêtre. En sortant ses affaires, elle aperçut cette fille, celle qui la perturbait depuis le début de l'année. Elle la fixa et ne se désintéressa d'elle qu'au moment où le prof entra dans la salle. Elle porta son attention sur le cours où les chiffres semblaient prendre vie sous ses yeux. Elle résolut l'exercice donné en une vingtaine de minutes avant de commencer à laisser son crayon s'agiter sur sa feuille. Elle aimait dessiner, et il était le seul au courant, parce que quand on est elle on attends de vous des bons résultats et du charisme, pas que vous passiez votre temps à créer des personnages et des décors où les faire évoluer. Quand elle vit le visage qu'elle avait reproduit sur le papier qui semblait la fixer elle froissa sa feuille et mis la boule de papier ainsi obtenue au fin fond de son sac.

Le cours se termina après 3 heures qui lui parurent interminables et à peine la cloche eût-elle sonnée qu'elle sortait déjà de la salle afin de le retrouver. C'était l'heure de la pause de midi et elle devais lui parler. Comme aujourd'hui il mangeais ensemble, loin de tous, elle n'aurait aucun mal à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de la plupart des élèves. Elle se rendit donc sur le lieu de rendez-vous et patienta deux minutes. Il arriva à 12h30 précise, il n'était jamais en retard. A peine furent-ils à l'abris des regards qu'elle laissa tomber son masque.

"-J'en ai marre !  
-Vas-y explique moi tout  
-C'est elle, elle me perturbe, j'arrête pas de penser à elle ! Tiens, regarde ce que j'ai dessiner tout à l'heure."

Elle fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit la boule de papier froissée. Il la déplia et regarda le dessin d'un œil attentif.

"-C'est très ressemblant, bravo  
-Merci mais c'est pas ça le problème.  
-Alors c'est quoi ?  
-J'en sais trop rien, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de penser autant à quelqu'un, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je ne sais pas quoi faire, soupira t-elle  
-Tu es amoureuse d'elle.  
-Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non  
-Pansy regarde moi. Tu es amoureuse d'elle et ça se voit. Enfin, ce n'est pas flagrant mais je te connais et je sais que c'est vrai.  
-Peut-être que tu as raison  
-Mais ?  
-J'ai peur de foutre en l'air notre couverture Dray, imagine si elle s'en rend compte et qu'elle le dit à tout le monde, tu imagines ma réputation si ça venait à se savoir ? Et ça aurait aussi des conséquences sur toi, après tout c'est avec toi que je suis censé sortir alors si on vient à savoir que j'aime les filles on va se demander pourquoi tu sort avec moi, et si jamais ils venaient à découvrir la vérité. Je ne veux pas que notre avenir, que ton avenir, soit gâché juste à cause d'elle."

Le jeune homme soupira, il comprenait mieux que personne l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa meilleure amie. Il pris sa main et elle planta son regard dans le sien, il lui sourit.

"-Tu pense pouvoir tenir encore longtemps cette comédie ? Réponds moi sincèrement Pans  
-Je ne sais pas  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais et pour tout te dire, j'en suis un peu au même point.  
-Alors on fait quoi ?  
-C'est ce que je me suis demandé aussi et je pense qu'on devrait laisser tomber nos masques, ça ne sert à rien de s'empoisonner l'existence comme ça, surtout quand ça t'empêche d'être heureuse.  
-Mais..  
-Oui, je connais les prétendue conséquences, mais je ne pense pas que la pensée dans laquelle nous ont élevés nos parents soient la même chez tout le monde, regarde Seamus et Dean, tout va bien pour eux"

Elle soupira, semblant réfléchir à la situation puis finit par lâcher :

"-Je le sais, mais imagine que mère et père soient mis au courant  
-J'y ai pensé. Mon père n'est presque jamais là alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi de ce côté et tu pourras donc venir au manoir si jamais ton père ou ta mère l'apprends un jour, tu n'es pas seule Pansy, regarde moi, je suis là d'accord  
-Merci, murmura-t-elle"

Il ouvrit ses bras et la brune vint s'y réfugier, sa tête contre son torse, comme quand ils étaient petits. Ils restèrent comme ça une dizaine de minute puis mangèrent en plaisantant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ensemble ils pouvaient enfin être eux même, sans s'occuper de ce que les autres penseraient et ça leur plaisaient, ils voulaient étendre cette liberté, pouvoir être eux même en publique, ils voulaient briser les masques, et ils allaient le faire.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Externe

**Chapitre assez court désolé (900 mots sans les annonces) mais je voulais que la fin se coupe pile au bon endroit donc...**

 **Au passage j'en profite pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à gabriel-Ardant ! Plein d'amour sur toi ma presque jumelle !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils avaient parlés le midi Dray et elle et elle avait commencé à mettre son plan à exécution dès le début de l'après midi, elle devait se détacher de lui et se rapprocher d'elle, petit à petit pour ne pas attirer trop l'intention. Sa classe terminait les cours à 15h30, mais certains restaient, et elle repéra facilement la brune assise sur un banc.

"-Je peux m'asseoir ?,demanda-t-elle  
-Oui vas-y., répondit la jeune femme"

"Niveau de discutions : -40", nota Pansy moqueuse. Bon il fallait qu'elle trouve un sujet de conversation et même si ce n'était pas le domaine dans lequel elle excellait elle allait le faire.

"-Salut, moi c'est Pansy, on est dans la même classe.  
-Hermione.  
-Il fait beau, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Pire approche du monde, génial, pensa-t-elle

"-Non, il fait froid."

Décidément, parler avec un mur se révélerais sûrement plus constructif mais il n'y avait pas que ça, elle avait l'air.. agacé !?

"-Excuse moi si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as dérangé ce n'était pas voulu.  
-Tu devrais plutôt regarder dans ce que tu as fait si tu veux trouver le problème."

Charmant.

"-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
-Tu te fous de moi ? Madame Pansy Parkinson vient me parler alors que je suis typiquement le genre de personne qu'elle déteste, qu'elle méprise. Je sens venir l'arnaque et ça ne me plait pas."

Sur ces mots la jeune femme ramassa ses affaires et s'éloigna rapidement. Pansy, elle, resta à la regarder partir en se demandant si sa fausse réputation lui collerait-elle toujours à la peau comme ça.

"-Merde !"

* * *

Hermione s'enferma dans les toilettes des filles et s'assit par terre en soupirant. Elle avait réagit un peu violemment. Après tout l'autre jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal. Mais justement, c'était ça qui était étrange, ces dernières années elle n'avait fait que lui lancer des remarques quand elle passait près d'elle ou rire avec ses amis après une énième moquerie. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui elle viendrait lui parler comme si de rien n'était ? Elle ne le montrait pas mais elle n'était pas insensible à tout ça, ça lui faisait mal. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi soudainement elle aurait envie de devenir son ami ? Pourquoi vouloir lui parler ? Pour lui faire encore plus de mal ? Pour la détruire ? Oui Pansy était quelqu'un qu'elle admirait, mais qu'elle détestait aussi, et peut-être qu'au fond d'elle elle l'aimait quand même. Mais non, il ne fallait pas, ça faisait déjà assez mal comme ça. Elle se recroquevilla et mis sa tête dans ses genoux, elle pleura, silencieusement. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes elle entendit des sanglots. Ce n'était pas elle, elle en était sûre. Jamais elle n'avait fait de bruit quand elle pleurait. Elle se calma, essuya ses larmes et se releva. Elle ouvrit la porte.

"-Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Hermione ?"

La brune vit les mains de son amie trembler et avant que celle-ci n'éclate en sanglot elle la pris dans ses bras. La rousse pleura quand même un peu alors Hermione lui caressa les cheveux le temps qu'elle se calme. La rousse avait finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Elle se releva et tenta de porter son amie. Malgré son poids très léger, ce qui inquiéta Hermione, elle n'arriva pas à la soulever, n'ayant pas assez de force. Elle sortit devant la porte, voyant si quelqu'un pourrais l'aider. Personne. Si, elle. Hermione vit la jeune femme s'approcher.

"Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure., dit simplement Hermione"

L'autre fille hocha la tête avant de lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle faillit lui répondre "non" puis se dit que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de camper devant la porte des toilettes des filles et que sa camarades devait le savoir. Elles entrèrent et Pansy plaça une main dans le dos de Ginny et l'autre sous ses genoux. Elle la souleva facilement et suivit Hermione jusqu'à leur dortoir, puisque Ginny et elle étaient internes. Elle la posa sur un lit avant de s'asseoir à côté. Hermione, elle, restait debout, faisant les cent pas.

"Ta pote là, Ginny je crois, ça va aller hein.  
-Je me doute mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça..."

Elle souffla et finit par s'asseoir à son tour, tenant la main de Ginny dans la sienne. Elle respira calmement quelques instants avant de se retourner vers l'autre jeune femme.

"Pourquoi ?"

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil et Hermione compris qu'elle devait développer si elle voulait être comprise.

"Pourquoi tu nous aide ? Je veux dire, c'est sympa, mais t'as passé tout le début de l'année à nous insulter, à nous rabaisser, alors pourquoi d'un coup tu changerais de comportement ?  
-Disons que j'ai réfléchis., répondit simplement Pansy, Je t'expliquerais plus tard."

Hermione hocha la tête et la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, puisqu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Avant de sortir elle lui sourit et murmura, si bas qu'Hemione pensa avoir rêver.

"Tu es une personne magnifique Hermione Granger."

* * *

 **Review ?**


End file.
